His Sister
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Bob Sheldon had a reason for jumping Johnny and this is his reason. DEDICATED TO CANDIE WINSTON KNOWN TO ME AS MIA! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsider but I do own Bob's sister xD **

Bob Sheldon sat in his '64 blue mustang, glaring across the street at his youngest sister and the greaser she was laughing and playing in the park. He didn't know why she'd rather hang out with that greaser than with him.

His sister laughed and jumped on the greaser's back, kissing his cheek, causing him to laugh.

Bob turned away from them and glared ahead at nothing in paticular. He could feel his hatred for greasers growing stronger. He was going to get his sister back but first he had to get rid of some greasers. Now he just needed a plan and a few buddies to help him out.

Soon the greasers were gonna pay for taking his sister away from him. Starting with a certain dark-haired greaser named Johnny Cade...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" but I do own Cheyenne. **

Randy Anderson sat in the passenger seat of Bob's car in confusion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bob wanted to get rid of some greaser just because he was hanging out with a greaser. Sure he didn't hang out with them personally but Bob's sister, Cheyenne, was completely different. She only saw the good in people and refused to see any bad. Cheyenne is a very sensitive girl and she won't like to hear any of this. Heck Randy didn't even want too but he went along with it. He wasn't going to be the one who told Bob that this plan of his wasn't going to work what so ever. It would drive his sister further towards the greasers.

As Bob was talking over the plan with Randy and a few other Socs, Cheyenne was at the Curtis's with Johnny and Pony. Cheyenne was blowing bubbles and laughing happily and Pony and Johnny were talking and watching her.

"Hey Pone, wanna play some football?" Johnny asked him as to which Ponyboy replied with a simple nod of his head.

Johnny got up and started walking towards the lot to recieve the football then go back to Pony's.

As Johnny passed the mustang, five Socs looked at me. Bob smirked and looked around to see if Cheyenne was around and he didn't see her. He looked at the rest on the boys and nodded. Taking one last swig of whiskey, Bob got out of the car, followed by four others.

"Yo, greaser!" Randy called out, causing Johnny to turn.

Five Socs circled him, smirking, swearing, spitting at him. Johnny closed his eyes tightly, and he felt a hand grab him by his neck and throw him down to the ground. Johnny opened his eyes, and back away into the tree. He really wished he stayed with Pony and Cheyenne or asked them to come along.

"Your gonna pay, greaser." Bob muttered under his breath, to which only Johnny heard. Now he was really scared and confused. What exactly did he do? He didn't even know this soc.

Bob grabbed a fistful of Johnny's shirt and raised him off the ground so they were face-to-face. Johnny could smell the English Leather shaving lotion and whiskey on him. He fought to get free and kneed Bob in the stomach. Bob let go of him and Johnny fell to his butt. He was quick to get up and took off running but fell over Randy's shoe and got a face-full of dirt.

Randy grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. Then Bob slugged him in the face a couple times, cutting his face up. Randy dropped Johnny to the ground and kicked him in the ribs a couple times, pulling out a blade. Johnny eyes widen with fear and started screaming for Pony and/or Cheyenne. He just wanted someone to come help him. But no sound came out of his mouth.

Bob ripped the blade out of Randy's hand and grabbed a fistful of Johnny's greasey hair, shoving him against the tree with the blade against in his hand, gribbed so hard his knuckles turned white, full hatred in his eyes. He looked past Johnny and saw his sister standing there, shaking his head, anger and disappointment in her eyes. He shook his head and looked again but this time she wasn't there. He was seeing things again but he just shrugged it off and threw the blade down and punched Johnny hard, cutting his face up more.

After hurting, cutting and beating Johnny for a while, Randy walked over to Bob and put a hand on his shoulder as to tell him he hurt the boy enough. Bob threw Johnny down, and kicked him in the stomach one last time then stormed back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheyenne was getting bored of blowing bubbles and was wondering where Johnny went. She walked back over to Pony.

"Hey Pony, where'd Johnny go?" She asked.

"He went to get the football from the lot. Come on, let's go get him." He answered her and stood up, holding his hand out to her.

She set her bubbles down and took his hand, lacing there fingers together. They started dating about a week ago and only Johnny and her sister, Kimberly, knew. They started walking towards the lot when they ran into Steve and Sodapop. They immediately let go of each others hands but Steve saw them and smirked.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Steve asked causing Cheyenne and Pony to blush.

"We're gonna go get Johnny. He went to the lot to get the football back and he hasn't been back. He should have been back by now." Pony explained. Steve and Soda looked at each other than ran to the lot followed by Cheyenne and Pony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" but I do own Cheyenne and Reyna. **

Sodapop Curtis was the first to reach the lot. When he heard a groan, he found Johnny bleeding. His shirt soaked in blood and his face swollen and beaten.

Cheyenne pushed past Soda and gasped when she saw him and ran over to him. By the time she kneeled down to him, she had tears streaming down her face. Johnny groaned again and rolled onto Cheyenne. She held her in her arms, getting blood onto her yellow sundress. She pulled Pony's jacket so that the sleeve covered half of her hand and wiped some of the blood of Johnny's face, careful to avoid his cuts.

"Cheyenne?" Johnny asked, groaning in pain, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Yeah sweetie," Cheyenne said, kissing his forehead, "it's gonna be okay. Your safe now."

Johnny laid his head against Cheyenne's chest and started crying hard. She held him close, rubbing his back as he told her and the gang what happened. When he told them what the socs looked like, Cheyenne's eyes immediately got stormy.

Soda picked up Johnny and Cheyenne stood up then stormed out of the lot, looking for her idiot brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bob was cleaning off his rings while Randy bandaged up his hand.

"Bob, your sister's comin'." Randy told him pointing at an angry looking Cheyenne.

"Ey sis!" Bob said happily, thinking his little plan worked. He went to hug her but got slapped in the face, hard.

"What the hell, Robert!? Why did you jump Johnny? He did nothing wrong!" Cheyenne yelled at him.

"Okay, first off, don't you ever slap me again or call me Robert again, you little twit! And second off: I don't like the face that you're hanging around that greaser then with me and people of our class." Bob said, rubbing his cheek.

"So in other words, you're jealous of Johnny because he's more of a brother to me then you'll ever be." Cheyenne pointed out.

Bob glared at her but said nothing. Was he really jealous of a greaser?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ponyboy sat on his dad's old chair, blowing bubbles at Johnny, to try and cheer him up. It didn't work real well considering the bubbles just popped in Pony's face. Darry kneeled next to the couch, fixing up Johnny's wounds and yelling at Reyna and Dallas to quit arguing about who was going to hurt the socs that jumped Johnny.

Soda and Steve were in the kitchen explaining to Two-Bit what happened. But it wasn't going very well considering how soused he was.

Darry looked over at Ponyboy, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Ponyboy, what on Earth are you lookin' at?" Darry asked.

"Big bubble." Pony replied, cooly.

Darry looked up to see a bubble the size of a basketball go pop and Pony scream, and rubbing his eyes. Everyone except Darry and Johnny laughed at him. Darry just shook his head then went back to putting medicane on Johnny's cuts.

"Ah! Darry fix my eyes! I can't see anything!" Ponyboy screamed, tripping over his backpack and landing face-first into the hardwood floor.


End file.
